Barney Rubble VS Barney the Dinosaur/Rap Meanings
Battle - Rap Meanings These are the official meanings of all the lines in Barney Rubble VS Barney the Dinosaur! Lyrics Meanings Barney Rubble - Verse 1: Haha Hehehe (Barney Rubble starts out with one of his laughs which he commonly did in original The Flintstones show!) It's Barney Rubble, back on the double. (Rubble addresses himself and states that he is back!) And I'm gonna diss you, with my sick rap! (Rubble says that Barney is going to be insulted by Rubble's great rapping skills!) (Oh-) I'm gonna beat you like WAP WAP WAP! (Rubble states that he is going to hit Barney as a threat!) While you're always going like fap fap fap. (Rubble says that Barney is creepy and pathetic by saying that he jerks-off often!) I'll beat you in the day, i'll beat you in the night. (Rubble says that he can beat Barney at any time of the day!) I'll beat ya' at the bay, i'll beat ya' in a fight. (Rubble says that he can also beat Barney in any place and that he will win any battle against Barney in general!) Mr. Barney the Dinosaur, always hugging kids. (In Barney the Dinosaur, Barney usually hangs out and plays games with his other dinosaur friends and children! Rubble thinks this is creepy.) Telling 'em you love them, you're no special gem. (This references Barney's "I Love You Song" which features the line "I love you, you love me..."! Rubble states that him doing this doesn't make him special as plenty of people do this!) And stop being creepy, you're not being sneaky! (Rubble states more clearly that he thinks Barney is creepy and that he isn't being sneaky about that fact!) So go hide in a corner, this is your warner! (Rubble makes fun of the fact that Barney's show is for a toddler audience by telling him to go to a corner, a common punishment of toddlers in Kindergarten! Rubble then states that this is his warning before he does something worse!) Barney the Dinosaur - Verse 1: "Warner" That's just an excuse to make a rhyme! (Barney acknowledges Rubble's made up word that was used to make "warning" rhyme with "corner", Barney thinks this makes him unprofessional!) What's the point of rhyming when I can just diss you fine! (Barney says that he doesn't even need to rhyme as his disses are so good that he doesn't need it!) You just a little fool, with a creepy large laugh! (As Rubble is a caveman, who are known for being stocky and dumb, Barney calls him these! Barney then makes fun of Rubble's laugh saying it's creepy!) With a beautiful wife, who'll be in my bed tonight! (Barney says that Barney's wife is pretty, but then states that he will take her for himself as Rubble doesn't deserve someone so beautiful! He also purposely doesn't rhyme based off his point in his 2nd line!) And I do love those kids, but it's not anything creepy. (Barney admits to loving the kids he plays with, but then says that there isn't anything creepy about it!) You're just jelly that you'll be lonely... (Barney says that the only reason Rubble is calling him creepy is because no one loves him!) Forever, and ever, and ever and ever! (Continuing off his last line, he states that Rubble will never have someone and that he will always be lonely!) With your big hairy feet and your big creepy nose (Barney makes fun of Rubble's large feet and his nose...) That gives Squidward a challenge to his throne! (Which Barney then compares to Squidward (From Spongebob)'s nose, which is famous for being large! Barney says that Rubble's nose is so big that even Squidward's is not a big!) How 'bout you give up now, I don't care how! (Barney tells Rubble to retreat from the Rap Battle and that he doesn't care how he does it!) JUST GET OUT! (Barney tells Rubble to just leave the battle!) Barney Rubble - Verse 2: Barney, I've got one word for you... (Rubble states that with one word he can beat him instantly! That word being...) Pedophile, now I've beaten you by a mile! (Pedophile, another reference to Barney hangs out with children! Rubble then states that because of what he said, he instantly won!) You can't catch me when you are in prison! (Rubble references Barney's actor who caused the show to be cancelled due to him being arrested, Rubble says that this makes it so Barney can't beat him!) Now getting out is your only MISS-ion! (Rubble says that the only thing he can do is try to escape! There is a pun in the word "mission" because he always fails to escape, or "misses"!) MISSION FAILED (Rubble once again states that he fails to escape from prison!) Barney the Dinosaur - Verse 2: Woah woah woah, you're going for the big shot I see, (Barney states that what Rubble said was a low blow!) But you still fall down to me (Hee hee) (Barney states that even though what Rubble said hurt him, It doesn't matter as he is still better!) So get out of here, I don't care if this rap sucks! (At this point Barney is just tired of Rubble, he says for him to leave the battle and that he doesn't even care if his rap is good anymore!) It's one sided but that's Rubble's fault! (Barney states the battle is one-sided because Rubble's rap was much worse than Barney's, making it Rubble's fault that the battle was one-sided in Barney's eyes!) Dislike the video and i'll put Rubble in my vault! (Barney states that if the viewer dislikes the video that he will stuff Rubble in his vault as a threat!)